At present, the existing non-pneumatic tires are realized by adopting different methods such as filling elastic soft objects in the tires, adding reinforcing ribs in the tires and arranging through holes in the tires. For example, a non-pneumatic tire which is disclosed by the invention with the patent number ‘200810090158.7’ in China realizes a shock absorbing function mainly through a reinforced ring belt and a plurality of connecting spokes which are connected together; the non-pneumatic tire with the structure has the disadvantages that the tire is complex to manufacture, the cost is high and the quality is difficult to guarantee. As another example, a non-pneumatic tire with an arch-shaped cavity, which is disclosed by the invention with the patent number ‘200910073699.3’ in China, realizes a shock absorbing function mainly through an S-shaped chamber in the tire and a positioning arch bridge which is connected with the S-shaped chamber; the non-pneumatic tire with the structure has the disadvantage that the tire is difficult to install, use and popularize.